


Wicked

by twinpines



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU?, BDSM, F/M, Spanking, it's just smut, no vanilla sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinpines/pseuds/twinpines
Summary: “Are you ready for your punishment, Dana?”





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> So, I imagine that this takes place in the early 20th century, but honestly, it can be set whenever you want—whatever gets your motor going. Dana (I couldn’t quite bring myself to call her Scully here, it just didn’t seem fitting) is a student at a boarding school, and Mr. Mulder is her handsome young teacher… Or, it can be canon Mulder and Scully having some kinky roleplaying fun. Truly, this is just a fantasy with which you can do as you please. 
> 
> It’s so NC-17 I’m almost embarrassed to share it / I can’t believe I even wrote it. Dana is of age. Depicts scenes of consensual BDSM play (dom Mulder).

The soft knock on the door does not startle Dana, who sits waiting on the edge of her bed, seemingly lost in her thoughts. She wears a white long-sleeved nightgown of thin cotton which is nearly too large for her; the eyelet lace around the collar of the gown falls below the swells of her breasts, rather than around her neck where it likely belongs. One hand flitters up towards it, then falls back in her lap. Her bare feet swing against the bed, her toes not quite reaching the floor. Her heavy-lidded gaze, which lingered on the windowsill and the fluttering lace curtains across from her, immediately snaps to the heavy oak door as she hears the light rap. 

“Mr. Mulder?” 

“Open the door, Dana.”

Dana stands and crosses the room. She appears calm, but for the subtle rapidity of her steps betraying her nervousness. Composing her face, she turns the handle.

In the threshold is Mr. Mulder, towering above her. His gaze is inscrutable, and his lips are not turned up in the smile she is accustomed to. He wears a white button-down shirt with brown suspenders that stretch taut across his chest. Dana meets his eyes and finds she cannot look away.

“Mr. Mulder?” She opens the door a bit wider, and steps aside to let him pass her.

He strides across the room until he stands before her neatly made white bed. She waits behind him, studying his broad back as she waits for what she knows is coming.

He turns to her.

“Are you ready for your punishment, Dana?”

“Y-yes sir.”

The corners of his mouth turn up, then - just a flash of a smile - before he sits on the edge of her bed in the same spot she had just vacated. He gazes at her expectantly, dangerously. 

“Take off your gown, then.”

Dana hesitates only slightly, and then grasps the thin fabric at her hips, pulling it up and over her head in one fluid movement. She wears only her underwear and a loose, wispy cotton camisole under the gown. She knows that her nipples likely show clearly through the thin white material. A line of lace runs along the top, just above her breasts, and on to the straps of the camisole. She clasps her hands at the sides of her legs self consciously, and then slowly reaches for the hem. 

“No - leave it on for now. I like to see your pretty little nipples showing through the fabric.”

She gasps quietly. 

“Over my lap.” He looks down his nose at her, somehow managing to tower over her even as he sits down, making their heights nearly equal. 

With only a little trepidation she patters over to him, stopping as her face nears his. She crawls over him, her elbows on the bed to his left, and lowers her cotton covered ass directly over his lap. 

His mouth opens slightly, and he palms the back of her thigh, gazing down at her upturned bottom.

“Good girl. Now, we’ll start with panties on. But you’re in for quite the punishment this evening, young lady. This is just a warm-up.”

“Yes, sir.” She whispers.

“Do you think you deserve to be punished?”  
“Yes, sir.”

“You’re right. You’ve been a wicked little girl.”

His hand comes down hard on her right ass cheek. She makes no sound or movement but for a slight arch in her back. He slaps her again, the sound muffled by the fabric over her ass.

By the tenth slap, she is squirming slightly after each blow. His slaps are precise and unrelenting, even though she is still clothed. He stops suddenly, tugging her panties down over her ass and off her legs. She can’t help but move over him a little, loving the feel of his wool slacks against the tops of her bare thighs and pussy. He stills her with one sure hand.

“None of that yet.”

When his hand comes down on her bare ass, she squeals. He does not let up—instead smacking her three more times in quick succession. 

“You’re already turning a nice shade of pink. So responsive…”

He slaps her ass several times again, then moves down to the curve of her upper thighs. His blows cause her thighs to spread a little, and he hits her on the inside of her legs, dangerously close to her wetness. 

“Mr. Mulder….”

“Quiet.”

She moans at the sound of his command and he slaps her ass hard again. The quick hard slaps from his sure hand leave her burning, and desperately wanting more. His hand moves to her outer thigh, and he taps her once lightly in an indication that she should get up.

“Go and get my belt, Dana. You still have it, correct?”

“Yes, sir.” 

How could he not know? Since he had left it here since their last and only encounter, she had taken it out and examined it nightly, testing its weight in her hands, running the cool leather over her bare breasts as she lay in her bed alone at night. 

She crosses the room, kneeling at her trunk by the window. She feels his eyes on her as she searches for the belt and finds it, turning to him and presenting it with shaking hands. He regards her calmly.

“Do you want me to spank you with my belt, Dana?” 

“Y-yes sir, please sir.”

She is admittedly nervous - he did not hit her with his belt last time, though she had imagined it countless times since, usually while she touched herself at night before bed, thinking of his stern voice, his soft lips…

When she looks at him, he appears to be cooly unaffected, but with a glance at his trousers, she sees that this is clearly not so. 

“On your hands and knees on the bed.”

Stepping over towards him, she crawls up on her bed, arranging herself in the position he asked for. She hears his quiet intake of breath.

“Are you ready?”

His belt brushes her ass lightly.

“Yes sir. I’m — Ah!”

With a snap, his belt comes down hard on her ass. She cannot suppress a scream. He rubs her bottom soothingly, teasing the stripe his belt made with his fingertips.

“Count them for me.”

“O-one.”

With the second hard slap of his belt against her, her back arches uncontrollably, her legs sliding on the bed. He grabs her ankle and brings her back into place.

“Two.” She whispers.

By the fifth, Dana is growing wetter than she has possibly ever been before. She feels the slickness between her legs as she moves her thighs together between the slaps of his belt. She knows her bottom must be bright red under his ministrations.

After the tenth strike of his belt, Mulder pauses while soothing her, his hand wandering down between her reddened thighs.

“Spread those legs for me, Dana.”

She does, and waits patiently for his hand, but oh - it doesn’t come - and he brings the belt down on her ass again as she wails.

“Eleven.”

Five more, and she is ready to beg him for relief. Then she feels his fingertips tease her opening, spreading the wetness he finds there over her stinging ass cheeks. 

“You’re so wet for me, Dana… You’re such a shameless little slut. You love this, don’t you? You love me hitting you with my belt.” She gasps and pushes her ass further in the air for him in response. He chuckles darkly. “Four more.”

She takes the final slaps of his belt in stride, screaming only as the twentieth slap comes. Her head falls between her arms on the bed, and she feels his cool hand soothing her once more.

“You took that well, Dana. But we’re not done yet.”

She moans as he brushes his fingertips over her clit, then runs them back up her slit, circling lightly over her anus. She gasps and arches into his touch.

“Since you’ve been so good, I’m going to give you a choice for the rest of your punishment. Would you like that?”

“Y-yes, sir.” What more could he possibly do to her? Oh, she ached to find out.

“You have forty more slaps to go. You can take them either on your pussy, or on your breasts. Or, if you like, I’ll split them up and give you twenty each.”

She was shocked and glad he couldn’t see her face. Oh god - but she felt a flood of wetness between her legs just from his words. He wanted to slap her breasts? She thought back to his mouth and fingers on her nipples, and the few light slaps he had given her on her breasts during their last encounter… she had been surprised, but it felt so good on her sensitive nipples, wet with his saliva. 

“I.. I.. want the twenty each.”

He slaps her rump once with his hand, hard. “Ask me for them.”

“Please, sir, may I have the twenty slaps each?”

“Where?”

She falters. “On my.. on my breasts and my…”

“Yes, Dana?”

“On my breasts and my pussy.”

“Good girl. Turn over.”

Her face and ass flaming, she turns over to face him. His eyes are alight with arousal but he is still very much in control. She has never wanted someone so much in her entire life.

He sits further up on the bed this time, regarding her as if formulating a plan. 

“Go and get your hairbrush. The wooden one I saw you use. And then I want you over my lap, facing me.”

A bit confused, Dana does as he asked. The wooden paddle brush feels nearly weightless in her hand; it’s thick, but lightweight, and she fondles the rounded wooden handle as she turns back to him. Handing him the brush, she crawls over his lap as he asked, swinging one leg over him. Her wet pussy briefly brushes his legs, and she barely stifles a gasp. Her face is so close to his now, and she sees him gazing down at her mouth. But he does not kiss her. 

“Straighten your legs and lay back.”

She blinks at him. His hand comes up to her waist, bunching the material of her camisole and steadying her. She unbends her legs—one leg on either side of his lap, her arm behind her for balance. Her ass remains seated on his upper thighs. 

“Now lay back. Good girl.”

She knows she has never been in a more vulnerable position as she slowly does as he asked. With a meaningful look at him, she lies back until her head hits the bedclothes. She lets her arms relax by her sides. She’s so open to him now, her legs spread wantonly over his lap, her pussy bared to his gaze. And he is gazing. 

“So beautiful… I love your little pink pussy. You’re so open for me Dana.” He brushes a single finger over her, from the top of her slit to the bottom, playing with her almost aimlessly.

She gasps softly, moving a little over him. She can’t seem to look away from his handsome face as his attention remains between her legs, watching his hands move over her. She feels his hardness pressed against her ass and makes to rub against it.

“So eager.… But not yet. First I want to see your pretty little pussy flush even more for me.”

She notices her hairbrush in his hand, and starts slightly. Last time he used his hand—and oh, she had never felt anything like it. Was he going to slap her there with her hairbrush?

“Yes, Dana…” He speaks softly to her, answering the unspoken question he must have read in her eyes. “I’m going to use your brush. I promise you’ll like it.”

He runs the smooth side of the brush over the inside turn of her thigh, and she shivers. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tilting her ass further up on his thighs so that she’s spread open even further for him, he positions the brush over her waiting pussy. She shuts her eyes as she feels the first slap directly over her clit. She moans in pleasure at the quick sting of the brush and the deep throb that follows, spreading out from her clit and radiating over her entire body. Her eyes roll back in sheer pleasure. This is nothing like a spanking on her bottom—the slight pain on her pussy quickly gives way to an entirely pleasurable sensation, and she finds herself already craving the next slap of the brush. 

“Mmmm..” he murmurs, running the rounded edge of her brush next to her labia and down towards her anus. “You love this already, don’t you?”

Without waiting for her reply, he hits her again, once over her opening, and once more on her throbbing clit. Then he hits her again and again, in quick relentless slaps, as he had with her ass. He barely pauses in between, and Dana tries to suppress a scream. 

“Oh! Yes…” Unable to control herself now, she moves restlessly over his lap, encountering his hard cock again with her still sore ass. 

Instead of stilling her, he hits her pussy again with the back of the brush, then turns it so that the smooth handle rubs against her instead. He pauses over her clit, fondling it with the handle until she gasps and moans.

“Mr. Mulder…” 

“You want to come, don’t you Dana.”

“Oh yes sir!”

Slowly, he slides the tip of the hairbrush handle into her opening as she moans and tightens around the object. 

“Oh yes, sir….” She moans again.

His left hand comes up to her clit, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Oh my god!”

“You can’t come until I’m done with you, Dana. Eight more to go.” His voice is gravelly and stern. Looking into her hooded eyes, he sucks his wet fingers into his mouth and hums before turning the hairbrush around and positioning it over her once more. 

She can’t take it, she absolutely can’t. She wails and squirms away from him, but he grasps her thigh in his strong hand. She’s afraid she’ll come without him even touching her clit, she’s so close.

He slaps her pussy again, watching it redden even more as he lightly hits her folds with her brush, avoiding her sensitive clit for now. He moves down to the crease of her thigh, slapping her there as she wriggles over him. She shudders as he completes the final slap of her punishment. Though her sensitive skin stings from the wooden brush, the throbbing of her clit is the most unbearable sensation, and she moves uselessly over Mulder’s lap, seeking relief.

“Such a good girl… you did so well. I’m going to make you come now.”

He slides the handle of the brush into her fully, now, and she moans loudly as it enters her. With his fingers on her clit, she knows she could come in seconds. He runs his fingers over her, almost idly—watching the brush disappear into her body. His seeming near-detachment turns her on even more, and she clenches around the foreign object, looking up at him and catching his eyes with her own wild ones. His pupils are dilated, as hers are. He looks back down at her pussy, rubbing his forefinger over her clit with a light touch that makes her jerk upwards in his arms.

“Look at your little clit… so rosy and standing up for me. You just can’t stand it anymore, can you?”

She moans incoherently as he pinches her clit again. 

“You’re such a good slut. You just love to be punished and fucked… Come for me, little Dana.”

And she does. All over his hand, all over her own hairbrush. He thumbs her clit idly as she rides out the waves of pleasure.

Her whole body feels limp and drowsy; the pleasurable aftershocks of her orgasm still relentless. She barely feels Mr. Mulder lift her right thigh and swing her off his lap, but she certainly feels it when he kneels by her prone body on the bed, placing his mouth over her wetness. He laps at the come around her opening, moving up to her sensitive clit and sucking it between his teeth. 

She wails in pleasure, squirming at the overload of sensations. Mulder pets her, soothing her, and continues to bring her down slowly from her orgasm. She lies boneless on her back, loving the feel of his strong hands still moving over her, caressing her thighs and belly, occasionally cupping her stinging pussy. 

She wiggles until her head is half in his lap, and lies gazing up at him. Her head brushes against his cock and he moans, looking at her face now instead of down at her red pussy. She blinks back at him. Almost shyly, she reaches her hand up and palms him softly through his trousers, maintaining eye contact. His mouth falls open and he moans, smiling softly down at her. 

“Do you want to suck my cock, Dana?”

She moans deeply and flops over to lay on her stomach, gazing down at his cock, then back up at him. “Yes sir. Please let me suck your cock.”

“Take it out.”

She unfastens Mulder’s suspenders and then starts on his trousers, undoing each button with shaking hands and then tugging them down far enough so that she can take out his hard cock. It is smooth and hot in her hand, and she licks her lips as she examines the length of him. 

“Just like I taught you last time, Dana. Use that pretty little mouth. Take me deep.” He runs his hand over her shoulder-length red hair as he speaks, petting her. She loves the feel of it.

She licks the head of his cock, her eyes never leaving his. She circles him with her tongue twice, and then bends her head to lave his shaft from bottom to top. He is panting now, stroking her hair again. 

Soon she begins a steady rhythm over him, taking him deeper down her throat each time. Occasionally she pauses and just licks at the little ridge under his head, knowing that it drives him wild. She rises up on her knees and bends over him, her back arching, finding a better angle.

“Take me down your throat, Dana.”

She moans and complies, quickly feeling the thick length of him hit the back of her throat. Spreading her legs, she bends further over him, taking him as deep as she can, until her nose brushes his pubic hair. His hand comes down over her back to play in her wetness. 

She takes him deep and then releases him from her mouth entirely, panting, and then repeats the motion several times. He keeps her head down on him, massaging her scalp.

“Lick it.”

She swipes and swirls her tongue over him as he remains deep in her throat, moaning as she does so. 

“God, yes… You’re turning into such a good little cocksucker, Dana.”

He brushes her face with his knuckles, fingering her lips as they’re stretched over his cock. She moves up and down on him again, keeping him deep in her throat. He pinches her nose briefly, chuckling darkly as his other hand, slick with her arousal, moves towards her anus. He circles it carefully with two fingers as she tongues him.

Suddenly, he fists her hair in his hand and brings her head up off his cock. With a meaningful look, he pushes her head back down lightly, controlling her movements with the hand in her hair so that she sucks him deep, but is pulled off him before she can set up a rhythm of her own. He continues like this for a moment, watching his cock slip in and out of her mouth with the bend and push of his wrist. She keeps her gaze trained on him as much as she can, loving the way his jaw goes slack whenever he hits the back of her throat.

Every once and a while he holds her head still so that her lips barely brush against the head of his cock. He takes the hand that isn’t wound tightly in her hair and slaps his cock lightly against her plump lips. They both moan. Dana opens her mouth and lets his cock slap against her tongue.

He releases her head and smacks her ass once, lightly. She sucks him down again, licking him wildly whenever his cock pops out of her mouth. He moans deeply at her obvious enthusiasm. 

She feels his slick finger tease at her anus again, entering her slightly. She moans, arching her ass into his hand. He didn’t touch her there last time, but she finds the strange sensation dangerously pleasurable. Erotic—and yet forbidden, as with everything they do together. 

“Do you like my finger in your ass, Dana?”

“Mmmm…” she mumbles incoherently around his thick cock. 

“Answer me.”

She lets him slide from her mouth, the head of him resting against her reddened lips.

“Yes sir, I like it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Dana shivers. 

With a sudden movement, he pushes her up and off of him, moving her almost roughly by her waist until she sits on her knees across from him.

“We aren’t done yet, Dana. Did you think I had forgotten?” He smiles and looks meaningfully at her breasts, still hidden under the camisole.

Dana had forgotten—during the intensity of her orgasm, she barely thought of the twenty slaps still to come on her tits. She looks up at him from beneath her lashes, suddenly nervous.

“You’ve teased me long enough. Take off your top. Let me see those pretty little breasts.”

As soon as she does as he asked, he’s on her, sucking her nipple into his mouth quickly and then releasing it. She yelps at the unexpected sensation, her nipples standing to attention. He repeats the action on the other breast, not lingering, but only giving her that quick burst of sensation. He moves away from her.

“Are you ready for the rest of your punishment?”

“I.. I think so sir.”

She watches attentively as Mulder reaches for his abandoned belt, bending it in half so that it forms a loop. He smacks the bent leather against the palm of his free hand, watching her face the entire time. The resounding sound fills the quiet room. 

“I’m going to punish your tits with my belt, Dana.”

If her trepidation shows on her face, Mr. Mulder certainly doesn’t seem to care. He moves towards her, eyeing her chest appreciatively.

“Put your hands behind you. And arch your back up for me.”

She does as he requested, linking her hands behind her back and then arching her breasts towards him. She doesn’t know what to expect, and Mr. Mulder’s face gives nothing away. She gazes proudly at him, showing him that she isn’t afraid to take the rest of her punishment. She glances down at his still hard cock, concealed from her again under his trousers. His face remains stoic.

He raises the hand that holds his belt, eyeing her tits as a painter might a canvas. She gulps, waiting for the first strike. 

When it comes, it isn’t nearly as unbearable as she imagined. The folded belt hits the underside of her left breast, the quick sting culminating in the pleasant slow burn that she had come to crave since her first encounter with Mr. Mulder. She thinks back to his slaps to her nipples, and wonders how the belt will feel on them instead of his hand. 

“Are you ready for another?”

“Yes, sir…”

The next slap falls at the top of her other breast; she looks down to see her creamy skin burn pink under the bite of the leather. The third slap of his belt grazes her nipple, and Dana moans deeply, letting her head fall back and arching her breasts up further towards Mulder’s belt.

The belt hits her nipple directly this time, and she yelps at the sudden sting and subsequent flush and burn of her skin. He slaps the other nipple, watching them both redden under his gaze. 

Mulder reaches between her legs, wetting his fingers with her juices, and brings them up to her breasts. She squirms on the bed, keeping her hands locked tightly behind her back. He circles two slick fingers over both her nipples, one at a time, letting the cool air of the room soothe them. 

Her breasts are pink and shining under his gaze, and he can’t help but palm his cock through his pants as he regards her. Head thrown back in abandon, rosy nipples hard and pointing towards him—he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything so erotic. 

He has the sudden urge to hear her moan for him again, like she did when he made her come. Dropping the belt, he uses both hands to pinch her nipples simultaneously, delighting in her throaty gasp. He keeps her nipples tightly grasped between his thumb and forefinger, twisting them slightly and rubbing his thumbs over the tips until she wails for him. 

She raises her head, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes full of arousal, her bottom lip red from where her teeth had been working it. He smiles at her, releases her nipples, and raises the belt once more. She whines.

He slaps her tits with the belt several times in quick succession as she wriggles on the bed, her mouth open as if emitting a continuous scream. 

He drops the belt once more and bends towards her, laving her breasts and sensitive nipples with his hot mouth. She releases a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, looking down at his dark head moving over her chest. 

“Almost done, little one.”

He makes sure to hit her nipples directly with the next four slaps, and she screams out louder than before.

“Mr. Mulder! I can’t… oh, I can’t!”

“You can’t what, Dana?”

“I can't take it…”

“Yes you can.” He says, thumbing her right nipple idly as he speaks. “Do you know why?”

“Why…” she breathes.

“Because you don’t have a choice.”

She moans at that, pressing her thighs together, seeking relief. He slaps at her legs lightly with the belt until she spreads them again. 

“Now be still. If you move or scream, I’ll add more to your punishment.”

Dana is silent and still on the bed again, her hands clasped together tightly behind the damp small of her back. 

He delivers the final four slaps of the belt to the undersides of her breasts, then right above her nipples, allowing her a brief respite before he drops the belt and pinches her nipples between his fingers again as she wails. She unclasps her hands and nearly falls onto him then, her arms grasping at his warm shoulders and neck. She presses her aching breasts against his chest as he holds her, soothing her and keeping her pulled tight against him. 

“Oh, little Dana… you did so well. I told you, I knew you could take it.” He pets her hair again, letting the tresses fall between his fingers. His other hand runs idly over her back and ass as he continues to hold her to him. She takes deep, shuddering breaths, inhaling his soothing scent and letting her body melt against his.

“Shh… You’re such a good girl.”

They remain like that for a while, holding one another, until Dana begins to wriggle against his cock, rubbing her belly against the seat of his trousers. He looks down at her, smoothing her hair back with his hand, running a finger over her full lips. He disengages and stands up then, leaving her on her knees on the bed.

“Undress me.” He says quietly.

Her eyes never leaving his, she crawls forward on her knees and begins unbuttoning his shirt. When she’s finished, her eyes fall down to his toned chest and abdomen, and she brushes away the open sides of his shirt with trembling hands. Looking up at him again, she leans in to deliver a kiss to his collarbone, and then another on his pectoral, before tugging his shirt down and off his arms. He watches her calmly, his eyes dark with long-contained arousal. 

Dana crawls off the bed on unsteady legs, crouching down on her knees to untie Mulder’s shoes and remove them. She runs her small hand up his pants leg, caressing his toned calf. 

She reaches up and unbuttons his trousers, tugging his pants and underwear down his trim hips and ass. Now she can’t take her eyes off his cock, still hard and leaking pre-cum from the smooth reddened head. She wants to lean in and suck it off, but will do nothing that overt without being told to. She knows the rules.

When he is naked, Mulder walks around her bed and reclines against the array of plush pillows, crossing his muscular arms behind his head and regarding her, his gaze dark and predatory despite his calm demeanor. 

“Crawl up on the bed.”

She walks over to him, climbing up on the bed and waiting at his feet for his next command.

He gives her a small smile, which fades quickly as he peruses her naked form, pausing at her pink breasts and again at her slightly open legs. His eyes gleam at her.

“Touch yourself for me.”

Her eyes widen. She’s never done that in front of anyone, and she can tell by the way that Mulder is looking at her that he knows this. It’s not that she hasn’t imagined doing things like this with him—in fact, it had featured prominently in one of her fantasies. But now that the moment is here, she feels so exposed, so vulnerable—somehow even more so than she had when she was sprawled over his lap, watching his face as he spanked her between her legs.

Realizing that he is waiting, she sits back on her bottom, raising her knees up and together. She leans back on one hand, and lets the other drift down her collarbone and towards her sore breasts. She falters then, and he notices. 

“Touch yourself like I’m not here. I want to see what you do when you’re all alone in this big bed. What do you think about, little Dana? How do you play with yourself when you think about me?”

She moans and relents, allowing herself to fall into the fantasy—her nightly reality. She moves her hand down her neck and lets her fingertips lightly caress a nipple, still sensitive from his belt. She pinches it lightly between two fingers, that little contact enough to make her legs fall open and her head lean back on her shoulders. Her tits have never been so sensitive. 

She raises her head again to see Mulder’s hand stroking his cock, lightly circling the head and then pumping the shaft as he watches her. She moans, her mouth falling open, and lets her legs spread even wider for him. She hadn’t known that watching him touch himself would affect her like this.

“That’s it. Let me see you.” His voice is deep and sensual. 

Dana moves her hand down between her legs, gathering the wetness that had been accumulating since he first entered her room, and brings it up to circle her clit. She uses two fingers on herself, barely touching the swollen little nub. 

“God, yes. Play with yourself.” He strokes his cock faster as she watches his movements and moans, moving her fingers faster on herself.

Looking up from his cock, she keeps her eyes locked with his as she inserts those same two fingers in herself, arching her back for him and lifting her ass off the bed, fucking herself for him. Suddenly she can’t take it anymore—her fingers don’t fill her nearly enough. She wants him inside her.

“God, Mulder…” Dana wails.

“What do you want?”

“Oh I want… I want you…” Her fingers continue their rhythm as she whispers. 

“Be more specific.”

“Oh god I want… I want you inside me. Please, sir.”

“What do you want inside you, Dana?” His words make her blush. She knows what he wants to hear.

“Your… your cock.” She licks her lips after she speaks.

“Oh fuck… Come here.” He rasps. 

She straddles him, not quite sitting fully in his lap. He places his strong hands on her waist, holding her over him, and leans in to lap at her breasts, nipping at them slightly. She feels his cock brush against her ass and makes to move down on him, but he holds her steady. 

Their eyes meet, and he leans in to brush his lips with hers. She realizes it’s the first time they’ve kissed since he came to her room tonight. She bites at his bottom lip, moaning into his mouth and leaning forward so that her tits brush against his chest. 

Mulder takes one hand from her waist and lines himself up with her opening, rubbing his cock leisurely thorough her folds. The other holds her, guides her down on him until she feels him against her. She feels she’ll die of anticipation if he doesn’t fill her up soon. 

Both hands on her waist again, he controls her movements downwards, slowly pushing her on him until the head of his cock enters her and they both groan. She’s moaning continuously now as she sinks down on him fully. But as soon as he fills her up, she’s pulled off him by the waist—Mulder’s strong arms hold her entire body weight up, not allowing her to sink down on his cock. 

He chuckles darkly at her whimper of displeasure. He presses her down on him again, forcing her to take him in faster this time. He grunts when he fills her up, her breasts swinging tantalizingly close to his face. She wails when he lifts her off him almost immediately. 

This time he holds her still over him, watching her face. Her hands scramble at his chest and neck, imploring him to keep fucking her. 

“Beg me for it.”

She frowns and wriggles in his grip, moving sensuously over him, trying to escape his arms and sink back down on his rigid cock. But he only holds her tighter, suspending her in the air above him. The ropy muscles in his arms strain with the effort of holding back. 

“Oh… Oh please…” She relents, whimpering at him.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me Mulder…”

He allows her back on his cock, abandoning her waist and clutching at her ass instead, finally letting her ride him. She braces her hands on his hard chest, undulating on him, her movements growing faster with every slap of flesh on flesh. She can’t help herself. 

Soon she’s moving on him wildly, and he’s grabbing at her tits, pinching her nipples while she bounces up and down on his cock. Her clit hits his pubic bone with every movement downwards, and she feels his balls slapping against her anus. She can’t help but moan deeply, fucking him even faster. 

“That’s right… Ride me... Fuck, yes.”

He reaches down and slaps her ass as she rides him harder, bouncing on his cock without any rhythm now, hardy caring about finesse. She is close, and he knows it.

He moves both hands to her ass and spreads her cheeks open, grabbing at her flesh. He knows she loves it when he plays with her ass, and she clenches around him in appreciation. He moves a hand between her legs to feel his cock sliding in and out of her, so fast now they’re both panting. One of his fingers taps lightly at her anus, and he enjoys the way she arches her ass further in the air towards him, never breaking stride.

“Next time I’m going to take you here.” He inserts the tip of his finger into her little hole, watching her face carefully as he speaks. She moans loudly, imagining him stretching her there. Imagining herself tied to her headboard with his belt. Imagining him pounding into her from behind. She’s so close to coming again. 

“Oh god, Mr. Mulder…”

He slaps her ass again and pulls his cock out of her as she wails in protest. She falls to the side of him, and he flips her over as if she weighs nothing. She’s on her hands and knees now, as she was when she took his spanking earlier. 

He stretches his body over her, covering her small form entirely with his weight and warmth. His cock bobs against her ass. He takes both her hands in his, lifting them up and onto the headboard, instructing her without words to leave them there. Oh god, did he read her mind?

“Arch your back.” His voice is strained, and she knows neither of them will last much longer now.

She does so, shoving her ass in the air for him. He groans and slaps his cock against her slit a few times, rubbing her wetness over him. 

“God, I love your little ass….”

He slides back into her, eliciting a moan of pleasure from them both. 

It’s not long before he’s pounding into her, holding her steady with his hands on her bottom, running a hand up her back to hold her by the neck. She loves it, and bends her head back for him. He grasps some of her hair in his fist and uses it to pull her back and forth on his cock, moaning and talking to her in a low voice. She can’t even make out some of what he’s saying, with his cock pounding into her so perfectly, all the blood rushing by her ears. She’s so close to coming again. 

He reaches a hand between her legs to play with her clit, pinching and tugging at it until she screams. She comes around his cock, hands white against the headboard, yelling his name against her arm. He slows his movements slightly while she clenches around him, enjoying the feel of her orgasm. He pets her clit lightly as she rides out the aftershocks.

She rocks back against him, urging him to keep moving. He really lets himself fuck her, now, slamming in and out of her until all he can see is a blur of motion between her legs. He slaps her ass again and she jumps, moaning.

“Fuck! I’m going to come.” He shouts.

“Wait! I want to feel it.” Dana surprises herself with her request. But it’s true—she wants to feel his come on her, play in the hot wetness of it.

His harsh groan of surprise is gratifying, and he stops her movements with a sure hand, pulling out of her. 

“Turn over.”

She flops over onto her back and he yanks her further down the bed, straddling her body, clutching his cock tightly in his fist. He’s right over her breasts, and she’s panting under him.

“Squeeze your tits together.”

She groans and pushes her breasts together for him, watching his hand move on his cock. He tugs at the head only a few times before he comes all over her breasts. He’s groaning deeply now, still jerking himself, his eyes flitting between her face and her tits. She rubs some of his come onto her nipples, watching as even more fluid escapes from the slit of his cock. She brings her fingers up to her mouth, tasting him. 

“Oh fuck… Such a good girl.”

He groans, bending to rub his cock against her nipples one at a time as he comes down from his orgasm. 

They stare at one another for a moment, both flushed and sated. Dana closes her eyes, letting her hands fall down limply at her sides, feeling thoroughly and perfectly used. 

She feels and hears Mr. Mulder leave her side, and he returns with a wet cloth which he uses to clean her up with. He wipes her breasts and then dabs softly between her legs, careful not to scratch at her sensitive flesh. She opens her legs for him, loving the feel of him caring for her.

She opens her heavy lids and smiles up at him.

“Mmm… Thank you.” She says to him. 

He smiles back at her, leaning down to kiss her gently.

“You’ll have to misbehave again soon.” He whispers against her neck. 

 

The End.


End file.
